Sepatu dan Mahkota
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Suigetsu mendengus, "Wanita itu seperti sepatu, ia akan diganti dan dibuang saat ditemukan sepatu lain yang lebih bagus dan pas." Katanya seraya menciumi leher wanita di


-(Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya cuma pinjem.

Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini, tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara yang ada di dalamnya.)

Mematikan telfon dari karin. Suigetsu kembali menciumi leher panjang wanita di pangkuannya. Mereka, Suigetsu, Jugo, dan juga Sasuke berkumpul di ruangan VVIP yang sudah di pesan Jugo sejak sore tadi, layaknya teman lama yang jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, di clap malam ternama kota Konoha.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jugo yang duduk di sofa merah sebrang meja. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu mengambil vodka orange di atas meja seraya melirik Suigetsu yang menyeringai di leher jenjang wanita yang di cumbunya, "Karin." Jugo menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar nama teman sepermainannya yang juga pacar Suigetsu, "Dia meminta aku datang ke apartemen. Sepertinya dia merindukan ku di ranjang." Seringai Suigetsu semakin lebar. Jugo mendengus. Ditatapnya Suigetsu kesal, "Kau keterlaluan. Karin itu teman juga kekasihmu, tapi kau malah mengkhianatinya."

Suigetsu mendengus, "Wanita itu seperti sepatu, ia akan diganti dan dibuang saat ditemukan sepatu lain yang lebih bagus dan pas." Katanya seraya menciumi leher wanita di pangkuannya lalu menghisap leher mulus itu keras membuat sang empunya mengerang. Tangan Suigetsu tidak tinggal diam, menyusup di balik gaun merah ketat wanita itu, meraba dan meremas kulit halus sang wanita.

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya berkata, "Benar," Suigetsu menyeringai senang mendengar Sasuke yang setuju dengan ucapannya ."wanita itu memang seperti sepatu, itu karena kau menganggap dirimu sebagai kaki, sebagai ceker! Tapi bagiku, wanita itu seperti Mahkota, yang kuletakkan di atas kepala, kuhormati, kurawat dan kujaga sepenuh hati, takkan pernah kuganti. Itu karena aku menganggap diriku sebagai Raja." Menyampirkan jas yang tadi di taruh sembarang di pegangan sofa, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Lelaki Uchiha itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada dua sahabatnya, Jugo dan Suigetsu, yang menatapnya bingung.

Jugo mengernyit alis mendengar perkataan penuh emosi Sasuke sebelum kembali menegak Campuran vodka dan orange juice yang di di campur es batu (?). vodkanya sendiri merupakan salah satu minuman beralkohol dengan kadar yang cukup tinggi,yaitu sekitar 40%,yang dbuat dari fermentasi gandum yang disuling.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Suigetsu seraya menciumi leher menggoda wanita di pangkuannya. Tangan lelaki bergigi runcing itu tidak tinggal diam, berpindah meremas payudara besar dan menyingkap gaun pendek wanita berambut pirang di pangkuannya, memudahkan tangan berototnya untuk bermain di balik G-string merah wanita itu.

Jugo mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Entah. Mungkin ada sedikit masalah dengan si merah muda." Gumam lelaki bertubuh besar itu seraya meletakkan gelas di tangannya ke meja di depan sofa. Jugo merapikan kemeja putih yang sedikit kusut lalu memakai jasnya. "Mau kemana?" Suigetsu yang sejak tadi melirik Jugo melalui ekor mata bertanya penasaran.

Jugo tersenyum, "Cari wanita. Kau membuat ku panas bung." Seringainya mesum lalu pergi meninggal Suigetsu yang sedang sibuk mendesah karena kejantanannya yang di kulum mulut buas wanita pirang yang tadi di cumbunya, "Ahh_ grhhhh..." Suigetsu menekan kepala pirang wanita di selangkangannya, memaksa wanita itu mengulum seluruh batangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

OoOo

Sasuke mengacak rambut mencuatnya frustasi, "Berengsek!" Makinya kesal seraya memukul stir mobilnya. Mengabaikan tangannya yang sakit Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ini tentang Sakura, kekasihnya, dari tiga hari yang lalu wanita merah muda itu tidak membalas pesan, juga panggilan telfon darinya. Sakura mengacuhkannya, dan ini menyebalkan. Sasuke tau apa alasan Sakura mengacuhkannya, ini karena ciuman yang gagal tiga hari yang lalu. Dia tidak jadi mencium bibir Sakura membuat wanita itu kesal dan mengira dia tidak benar-bemar mencintainya. "Kau salah Saku, aku mencintaimu karena itu aku tidak tega mencium bibirmu. Aku takut. Takut mengotori bibir sucimu dengan bibirku." Sasuke menyentuh bibir bawahnya, entah berapa banyak bibir wanita yang pernah di kulum olehnya dan dia menyesal pernah melakukakukan semua itu.

Seorang kakek tua yang tidak sengaja di temuinya satu minggu yang lalu saat dia mau menjemput Sakura di rumah Sakit Konoha tempat wanita itu bekerja, menyadarkannya akan sesuatu. kondisi kakek tua itu memperhatikan. Dia kurus, berpakaian compang-camping, tiduran di basmen rumah sakit yang jadi tempat parkir dengan koran bekas sebagai alasnya. Sasuke yang iba menelfon seseorang, beberapa menit kemudian datang seorang berpakaian seperti pengantar makanan, Memberika bungkusan sedang pada Sasuke. Pria berdarah Uchiha itu mendekati Kakek yang meringkuk di sudut parkir gelap gulita dengan bungkusan sedang di tangannya, membangunkan sang kakek yang tampak lapar. Sasuke tersenyum seraya memberikan bungkusan di tangannya pada kakek tua di depannya. Dengan senyum terimakasih kakek itu menerima pemberian Sasuke lalu tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang menoleh kebelakang saat seorang wanita berambut merah muda memanggilnya. "Apa dia mahkotamu?"

Sasuke menoleh pada sang kakek yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya, "Apa!?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti, 'Mahkota' pikir Sasuke bingung.

"Mahkota, yang kau letakkan di atas kepala, kau hormati, kau rawat dan kau jaga sepenuh hati, tidak akan pernah kau ganti. Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya kakek itu lagi. Kakek tua itu melirik Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis melalui ekor matanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan mu kakek tua. Satu yang aku mengerti, dia kekaksihku." Sasuke berdiri dari jongkoknya. Lelaki Uchiha itu berjalan menjauh dari sang kakek yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Hei, pemuda ayam." Sasuke menggeram tidak suka saat kakek tua itu berteriak memanggilnya, "cih sialan. Aku bukan ayam.' Kesalnya dalam hati.

Kakek berpakaian kumel itu tertawa, butiran nasi yang belum di kunyahnya menyembur keluar. Sasuke memandang jijik si kakek tua yang masih saja tertawa. "Maaf.. aku tidak tahu siapa namamu anak muda, jadi tidak masalah bukan? Jaga mahkotamu sepenuh hati, jangan sentuh sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi raja. Yah itupun kalau kau laki-laki sejati." Cengir sang kakek seraya menggaruk kepala kumalnya.

"Dasar gila." Gumam Sasuke pelan seraya melangkah kaki lebar ke tempat Sakura yang berdiri di samping mobilnya. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke bingung, satu alis merah mudanya naik.

*4hari kemudian*

Sakura baru pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sekitar jam 21:30 dan baru sampai depan rumahnya pukul 22:00. Rumah berpagar besi karat itu sepi seperti biasa, tapi ada yang tidak biasa, lampu ruang tamu yang masih di hidupkan. 'Apa ada tamu.' Pikir Sakura bingung. Kepala merah mudanya menengok kanan kiri, "Tidak ada kendaraan." Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli Sakura membuka pagar rumahnya lalu menutupnya lagi, "mungkin ayah dan ibu sedang mengobrol di dalam." Gumamnya seraya melangkah pelan ke pintu rumahnya yang terbuka.

"Aku pula-" mata hijau Sakura membulat kaget melihat siapa yang bertamu di rumahnya malam-malam. "Sasuke," panggilnya dengan nada tidak percaya, "Paman, Bibi, dan kak Itachi." Gumam Sakura bingung. Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki yang seminggu ini dia abaikan duduk manis di tengah Mikoto dan fugaku. Tatapannya masih datar seperti biasa, dia tampan dengan setelan jas resmi yang di pakainya. 'Ada apa ini.' Pikir Sakura bingung. Keluarga Uchiha dengan penampilan rapi dan elegan berada di ruang tamu kecil rumahnya, pasti ada sesuatu Sakura yakin itu.

"Saku, tidak baik berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu. Cepat masuk." Tegur Kizashi lembut.

Sasuke yang duduk di antara Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum. Melalui ekor matanya dia melirik Sakura yang tampak bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Mebuki memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk duduk di antaranya dan sang suami.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, melepas sepatunya dia berjalan sopan lalu duduk di antara Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Mikoto tersenyum manis pada Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Aku sangat setuju, lagi pula Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, dan aku sudah tidak sabar menggendong cucu."

Para orang tua tertawa sementara Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Meminta penjelasan pada lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Sstt... hai, adik ipar." Bisik Itachi yang duduk di ujung sofa menggoda Sakura yang cemberut. Uchiha sulung itu tampak tampan dengan Blazer biru dan kaos putih polos sebagai daleman yang di padu dengan jeans hitam.

"Aku izin kedalam." Gumam Sakura kesal. Ada apa ini, bukannya dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke, kenapa para orang tua membicarakan soal cucu.

"Paman," panggil Sasuke meminta izin untuk menyusul Sakura ke dalam.

Kizashi mengangguk mengerti, "Hm. Ikuti dia."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menyusul Sakura yang lebih dulu masuk kedalam.

"Mau kemana?" Tegur Fugaku saat Itachi akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Menyusul Sasuke, dan Sakura."

"Kau tetap di sini Itachi." Larang Mikoto halus. Itachi memutar mata bosan. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana Sasuke memberikan cincin pada Sakura, Itachi tau Sasuke menyimpan cincin di saku celana bahannya, untuk dia tiru nantinya saat dia melakuka hal yang sama pada Inuzuka Hana kekasihnya. Itachi sedikit kesal pada Sasuke bisa-bisanya adik ayamnya itu mau melewatinya, kemarin malam Sasuke dengan dewasanya membimbing Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk di sofa. Dia duduk di bawah dengan kepla tertunduk lalu meminta Mikoto dan Fugaku melamarkan Sakura untuknya. Itachi yang baru pulang berkencan dengan Hana tersenyum melihat adiknya yang sudah bersikap dewasa, tidak seperti dulu yang suka bermain dengan wanita satu malam.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lalu memojokan tubuh mungil wanita itu ke dinding di depan kamarnya. "Jelaskan padaku Sasuke, apa maksud dari semua ini."

Sasuke memainkan rambut merah muda Sakura diantara ibu jari dan telunjuknya, "Kau melupakan sesuatu." Gumamnya lirih.

Memutar mata kesal Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke, "Apa." Kesalnya.

"Kun. Kau tidak memanggilku Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura merapat dengan tubuhnya.

Mendorong Sasuke menjauh Sakura bersedekap dada, "Kau melupakan satu minggu yang lalu Hm? Aku sedang marah padamu Uchiha, jadi berhentilah membuatku kesal." Geram Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kita menikah."

"Apa!" Pekik Sakura tidak percaya dan kesal.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya."

"Sasuke," lirih Sakura. Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura lalu memasangkan cincin putih polos di jari manis wanita itu, "Aku ingi menjadi raja agar bisa menyentuh mahkota ku." Lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Sakura bingung.

"Kalo sudah menikah kau akan mendapat lebih dari sekedar ciuman Hime. Hh.. aku tidak sabar menunggu malam itu." Godanya. Pipi Sakura memerah, dia sudh mengerti sekarang.

Krek!

"Rasakan itu Uchiha mesum."

Sasuke mengangkat kaki kirinya yang tadi di injak kaki Sakura, "Sakit Sakura," dia merintih sepilu mungkin meminta perhatian Sakura yang tampak cuek.

"Minggir."

Memutar mata kesal Sasuke berteriak, "Hei, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja no~"

Blam!

Kepala Sasuke kejedut pintu kamar, "Apa kau tidak bisa menutupnya pelan-pelan." Protes Sasuke kesal, "Kepala ku memar tahu."

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan teriak kesal Sasuke di depan pintu kamarnya. Menyandarkan punggung di pintu dia menatap cincin di jari manisnya, "Sasuke itu, menyebalkan." Gumamnya dengan senyum.

*sesungguhnya, saat seseorang memperlakukan orang lain dengan buruk, karena memang dasarnya ia menganggap dirinya sendiri juga buruk.

*sesungguhnya, manusia tanpa kaki masih bisa hidup, tapi tanpa kepala ia takkan lagi bernyawa.

*tuk para wanita, jadikanlah dirimu sperti Mahkota dengan menjaga Kehormatan & Kesucianmu dari perbuatan nista.

*tuk para pria, hormatilah wanita sbgaimana kau menghormati Ibumu.

FIN.

Author kabur duluan.


End file.
